


The Swan

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Age Gap Romance, F/M, Kissing, Partial same age AU, Smol cedfia, Swan Nymph AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: "He was insane...Imagining up some fanciful fairy tale of beautiful, shapeshifting nymphs" my contribution for Cedfiaweek2019, Wednesday's prompt. AU. Older Cedfia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my contribution for Wednesday's prompt for Cedfiaweek on Tumblr. Funny story about this. I actually knew about cedfiaweek months in advance. However, because I'm an idiot, I erroneously assumed it was just for art work. And was like "Yay! Cedfiaweek! Sounds like fun. Too bad I can't draw. Oh well, I'm sure I'll have fun looking at what everyone else makes for it. 😍" Then a couple days before Cedfiaweek started, I was browsing the tag, and it mentioned both drawing and writing. And I was like "Wait...I can write something for this?" 😦
> 
> Lol. So yeah, that's how I got here. And this is my last minute contribution for Wednesday's prompt, which is AU. Hope you enjoy it.

He was insane he told himself. He had to be. That could be the only explanation for the illusion he had stumbled across the night before. And even more so, his desire to seek after said vision. True he was no where even near being old enough to fall victim to senility, (which rarely plagued active magic users anyway). But perhaps years of bachelorhood had caused him to grow desperate. Imagining up some fanciful fairy tale of beautiful, shapeshifting nymphs...

But then again, stranger things had happened before where magic was concerned...

The sorcerer descended from his workshop and stepped out into the cool air. He had often left his tower in the middle of the night to pick night-jasmine under the light of the full moon, when the flowers magical properties would be at their peak. So he knew the guards would think nothing of him venturing out into the castle gardens at this hour.

However, he had no intention of harvesting any potion ingredients tonight. No, this time he had a different goal in mind. In a place he had accidentally stumbled upon last night. Where he had seen her...

He had told himself he was crazy. Rationalizing it must be some sort of delusion brought on by fatigue. And he would have continued with that explanation had it not been for the tangible proof he held in his hands.

His fingers caressed the long feather. Nearly completely white, save for the tip which was colored a light lavender. It's unique appearance was strange enough as it was. But he honestly wouldn't have put too much stock into it, had he not come across the exact same kind of feather many times before.

Within the past few years his rather abysmal life had suddenly taken a turn for the better. So much so that he had actually managed to earn the long coveted respect of King Roland II and the rest of Enchancia. As such, he had even given up his long held dream of taking over the kingdom in order to gain such approbation.

However, he had come to notice over this time period, that whenever a particularly fortunate event occured. He would find a feather. Which he had begun collecting from the second or third time he had seen them. And they all bore a striking resemblance to the one he had found lying on the ground where she had once been. Just moments after he thought he saw her transform and disappear into the sky...

It took him a while, but he eventually found the most elusive part of the garden. A secert area, hidden behind some inconspicuos branches. He pulled back the plants and bent down slighty, entering in through the small opening.

Straightening himself back up, he gazed out into the large lake. Where he could see a single solitary figure swimming under the moonlight.

Stepping closer to the water allowed him a better view of the creature. A swan. It's body completely snow white and almost shining in the moonlight. Save for small amount of lavender, which colored the ends of it's wings and tail. Upon it's long graceful neck was a silver collar of sorts, decorated with a small tear shaped pink jewel.

An amused smile came to his lips as he observed how the creature swam closer to him, whilst still trying to keep her distance.

"It's alright." he assured her. "I know what you are. You don't have to hide from me." doing his best to sound confident. Though inwardly he was squirming a bit at how foolish he would sound if this did indeed turn out to be just a regular water fowl. At least no one else would be around to witness his blunder.

He was then pleasantly surprised, when the swan suddenly began to glow in the moonlight. After a flash of light, and swirl of rising water that completely covered her form, a young woman now stood upon the water where the swan had once been.

Cedric's mouth gaped in awe at the sight before him. She was young looking (though he was aware that was not always a proper indicator of age when it came to magical creatures), with large blue eyes and auburn hair which was tied into a simple ponytail a top her head. She wore a small white sleeveless dress. The length of it barely covering her thighs, allowing him a good view of her long graceful legs and dainty bare feet. The silver choker having transformed into a silver chained necklace, the pink gem hanging from it much bigger than before.

What really caught him off guard though were her arms, which were covered in the same long, white, lavender tipped feathers he had been finding over the years.

He flinched, falling to the ground as she suddenly disappeared from the top of the water. Plunging gracefully into the lake, before emerging once more and swimming towards him. Leaning up on the bank to present him with a big smile.

Cedric leaned back, and gulped. A little unnerved by how close she was to him. He was about to say such, but was prevented when she spoke first.

"It's so nice to see you again, Cedric."

"I..I..What?" he stuttered, trying to find his voice. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"It's me, Sofia." she answered simply. As though he should already know.

"Sofia?..."

She nodded eagerly, "That was the name you gave to me after you saved me. When I was still just a little cygnet."

"What?...I never!..." he ceased his protest however when suddenly an old memory from his boyhood returned to of his mind. Of him rescuing a baby bird that was being tormented by some of the other students at Hexley Hall.

He didn't really know why he had reached out to the little cygnet at the time. After all, he wasn't exactly an animal lover. Perhaps he took pity on the creature because he saw himself in her. Both of them outcasts and ugly ducklings in their own right. But with her destined to eventually grow into a magnificent swan. And he hoped to be able to follow the same path as well.

So he cared for the little bird. Nursing her back to health, and calling her Sofia. A name he had heard at random once before and decided he liked. His mother was especially supportive of his decision to care for her, and had even consoled him when he awoke distraught one morning to find his that little charge had mysteriously vanished. Assuring him that his kindness to the creature would prove to be a great blessing in his future.

Now, looking at the beautiful nymph before him. It seemed his mother had known far more about the identity of the animal he had rescued than she had let on...

"Yes...yes I do think I remember you..." he said softly.

Her already radiant face seemed to light up even more at his remembrance. Before her eyes took on a rather wistful look "I'm sorry I never got to say good bye to you. But my mother found me and brought me back home, and I was only deemed old enough to make contact with humans a few years ago. Or, I would have tried to find you sooner."

He cleared his throat, blushing a bit before turning his attention back to the feather he still held in his hand.

"So...you're the reason my life has gotten so much better these last few years..." he observed aloud. Gently stroking the edges of the plume, and savoring the soft texture upon his fingertips.

"Only a little..." she admitted, "I can help bring good fortune, but my influence is only so powerful. You did the rest of it yourself."

He smiled to hear that. Feeling a little relieved to know that he was at least partly responsible for his new, better, lot in life. But at the same time grateful for her hand in it.

"I wanted to help you. Just like you helped me all those years ago." she said,

He pocketed the feather in his sleeve before holding her gaze with his own. A smile on his face. "Thank you, Sofia" he said sincerely.

She blushed lightly, before doing something that completely caught him off guard. She leaned up, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before looking up at him with adoring eyes, "I love you Cedric. Will you be my husband?"

Cedric started to sputtering. Totally unprepared to receive a kiss, confession, and proposal all at the same time.

"I wanted to ask you sooner." she continued, apparently unfazed by his response. "I've loved you for so long... But I only became old enough to leave my mother's nest a few weeks ago."

The sorcerer was at a loss. On one hand her confession seemed so sincere, and her sweetness was certainly tempting. But on the other, the fact remained that they still barely knew each other. And he wouldn't feel right bringing her so swiftly into a relationship a part of him feared she may come to regret someday. Plus, it was clearly evident that she aged much slower than himself. Considering that she was still a maiden, despite them having both been children at the same time. And that was sure to pose some difficulties in their relationship.

But perhaps, things would work out. If they took the chance...

He cleared his throat, "Well, I'm not sure marriage would be the right course of action to take at the moment."

Her face fell a bit as, as she cocked her head in confusion. Clearly upset by his seeming rejection. The sight of which nearly broke his heart, and he swiftly acted to correct her misunderstanding.

"What...What I mean is! I think it would be better if we got to know each other a bit more first!" he added, "That is to say. I'd like to court you."

Sofia's features lightened in relief as she considered his offer. She wasn't completely naive as to the customs of humans, who often preferred a longer courtship than her fellow nymphs. And if this is what made him most comfortable, she would be happy to oblige.

"Sure" she smiled, "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little prequel for my story from last year's cedfiaweek AU prompt. I wanted to explore a bit more of cedfia's past together, which had merely been glossed over in the previous story. Also, I was really in the mood for some smol cedfia. :)

It was lunch time at Hexley Hall, and Cedric took his tray of food and sat under a tree, a good distance away from the rest of his classmates. Grateful that the weather was fair enough today, to allow him the opportunity to enjoy his meal outside.

Though considering the day's events, he probably would have ventured to brave the great outdoors even if there had been a torrential rainstorm. Just to get some time alone.

Today had been absolutely dreadful for the small sorcerer. Not that his school days were ever pleasant. But this one really taken the cake.

For starters, he accidentally forgot his wand at home; and after receiving and embarrassing and harsh public lecture on "responsibility", had to borrow one of the school's. His favorite teacher had been absent today as well, sick with a cold. As such, a substitute had been chosen in his place. One who was less than patient with Cedric's failings. Which led to him screwing up more often than usual. He'd also gotten the results back from one of his tests, showing that he had failed miserably. Something his father was sure to scold him for later.

And of course, there were the usual teasings and bullying he had to endure each time he came.

Understandably, at the end of it all he desperately wanted to get away. So when lunch finally arrived, allowing him a small reprieve. He gladly took the opportunity to retreat outside, where he could find some peace and quiet.

"Hold still!"

Cedric groaned. Or not.

He glared. Turning to see who had dared to disturb his precious tranquility. But could only make out a vague shuffling in the bushes. Annoyance told him to merely get up and find another place to brood. But curiosity suggested he try to get a better look.

Curiosity won.

Sneaking quietly, he peaked over a few bushes. Seeing three older students. One of which was struggling to keep a hold of something in his hand.

A distressed peeping sounded, and the small Sorcerer's eyes caught sight of small downy bundle; desperately trying to break free.

A bird?

Not just any bird, but a baby swan. A cygnet. He'd recently read a book on different avian species whilst day dreaming about what kind of animal helper he'd like to have one day. Having a preference for the feathered sort. Ravens had piqued his interest the most, but he had also learned a lot about others, including swans.

"Hold still," the other boy muttered.

A girl rolled her eyes in impatience. "Come on hurry up. I want to try that spell I found in the library." A wicked grin starting on her face, as she flicked her wand.

Cedric grimaced at that. They weren't supposed to test out spells found in the library without teacher supervision; and they certainly weren't allowed to practice on living beings yet.

"I'm trying to..." the boy grunted. Squeezing the frantic creature tighter. "Ow! It bit me!" he cried. Pulling his thumb away and sucking on the injured appendage. His victim, now being squeezed even tighter in his other hand.

Something snapped inside Cedric at the sight of the poor struggling creature; and wave of sympathy he rarely felt these days started to come over him. Making him grow suddenly bold.

"Hey leave her alone!" he demanded. Finally stepping out from his hiding place.

"Who said that?" the third member of their group shouted. Looking over afforded him a view of the younger boy. He sneered. "Oh, it's just Cedric."

The little sorcerer was undeterred, "I said leave her alone."

"Why?" the girl smirked. Clearly not the least bit afraid of their new opponent. "What do you care about ugly little duckling for anyway?"

"She's a Swan"

"Duck. Swan. Whatever..." she dismissed, rolling her eyes. "It'll be neither once I'm finished with this spell."

"You'll do no such thing."

"Oh really?" she laughed. "And just how do you plan to stop me? Cedric the Bungler."

The boy blanched at the nick name. One he had acquired since rumor of Cordelia's incident had spread. It caused him to falter a bit, but he stood his ground nevertheless. Pulling out his borrowed wand.

The trio scoffed. Exchanging amused glances before retrieving their own wands.

"Get out of here Cedric! Unless you want us to make you our guinea pig instead."

Cedric gulped, realizing he'd be in for a bad time if he continued his heroic endeavor. Self preservation demanded he abandoned the creature to it's fate and save his own skin.

But...he just couldn't... Though he wasn't particularly big animal lover. Something seemed to draw him to the little cygnet, eliciting a compassion he hasn't quite abandoned. Despite his own persecution.

Perhaps, it was because he couldn't help but see himself in her...

"Ow!" The older boy shouted again. This time dropping the creature.

Cedric, seeing his opportunity, rushed over and dived down to catch her in his hands.

"Hey get back here!" the girl shouted. As he scrambled back to his feet and took off.

Cedric outran his pursuers for sometime, before finally managing to lose them by concealing himself within the hollow of a tree. Being small had it's advantages sometime.

Remaining still, he waited until the coast was clear before breathing a sigh of relief. Relaxing, as he turned his attention to the little creature still sitting quietly in his cupped hands.

She was pretty, or at least he thought so. Her little body covered with downy feathers that looked more periwinkle, with their purple-blue sheen. How unusual...

She looked back at him. Seeming to be studying him just as much as he was her.

Cedric smiled. "It's okay," he said softly. "They pick on me too. I guess that makes us a lot alike."

The little cygnet only continued to stare silently back at him.

"Don't worry," he assured, gently stroking her head as she leaned into his touch. "You're safe now."

She let out a happy sounding peep.

The boy chuckled. "You hungry?" he asked. Pullling out his wand, he conjured up a small amount of food. Certainly nothing worthy of an Enchanted Feast. But perfectly acceptable fare for a baby swan.

"Here you go," Taking a small piece and offering it to her. She hesitated a moment, before trying a small bite. Then started devouring it eagerly, causing him to laugh again.

Cedric spent the remainder of his lunch break admiring her. Until at last the bell sounded

He sighed, "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye." Starting to place her upon the grass.

As soon as she was safely on the ground, he began to pull away. Bur startled when the bird, realizing he was no longer holding her, began to panic. Peeping frantically and hopping back into his palms.

He flinched in surprise, but pulled her tighter to him. Not wanting to drop her. She was scared, but he knew he needed to leave her. He couldn't bring her to class.

Suddenly a terrifying thought occurred to him. If he let her go, what if the other students found her again...

Determined that such a thing shouldn't happen, he pulled her close whispering. "You can stay with me. But I need you to be quiet."

He located his school bag (as well as abandoned lunch), and gently placed her inside.

The rest of the day went as it usually would. Though it was significantly better than the first half. Cedric checked on his little companion periodically, being careful to be discreet. The cygnet remaining quiet, as instructed, the whole time.

At last the school day ended, and Cedric met up with Cordelia to wait for the coach to take them home.

It arrived, and the two siblings piled inside. Cordelia noticeably sitting on the opposite side. Away from her brother.

The sorcerer frowned. Though he found this silent treatment infinitely better than the alternative.

Ever since her disastrous sorceress ball, his elder sister had been none too kind to him. It had started off merely with her ignoring him, and being generally prickly when forced to be in his presence. But eventually devolved into a sort sadistic game. As if tormenting him made her feel happier about her own situation.

Of course he could sympathize with her to some extent. After all, the new state of her unfortunate hair had attracted its own share of bullies. But at least Cordelia had the advantage of a close posse of friends; as well as the sympathies of their father and everyone else.

Unlike himself, who was just the bungler

Yes, no matter how much he insisted that what happened at dreadful day hadn't been his fault. No one believed him. Preferring instead, to merely drop that hated label upon him.

Cedric held his bag close all the way home. An action which did not go unnoticed by Cordelia. As soon as the coach landed, the young sorcerer hopped out and hurried to his room. Not bothering to shut the door behind him.

He retrieved the little swan, and held her in his hand "Sorry about the wait." he apologized. "But I couldn't have anyone finding you in my bag."

"What's that?"

Cedric cringed at the voice, Cordelia had followed him.

"What are you hiding?" she demanded. Trying to look.

"Nothing!" he insisted, suspiciously. Turning so that his back faced her.

The girl was unrelenting. Peaking over her brother's shoulders until she finally managed to get a sight of the tiny bird.

She gasped, "Is that a duckling?"

"No! she's a swan," he corrected. "I found her."

"You mean you stole her from the royal duck pond," she accused. Arms folded.

"I did not!"

The girl answered with a 'hmph!' and ran out the door. "I'm telling Baileywick!" she called, taunting.

He gasped, running after her. The little bird in tow.

The children found the castle steward in the hallway. Straightening a newly hung portrait of the royal family.

"Baileywick!" the little sorceress sang out. Catching the man's attention. "Cedric, stole a baby swan from the pond!"

"No, I didn't!" he insisted having caught up. "I found her at school!"

The girl sneered, before turning back towards the steward. "Make him put her back." she demanded.

The man however only bent down to examine the creature, a look of confusion on his face. "Cordelia, the swans haven't laid any eggs as of late. So there's no way he could have stolen any chicks from the duck pond."

The boy sighed in relief. Glad he wasn't about to be reprimanded, once again for something he didn't do.

Upon realizing she couldn't get her brother in trouble. Cordelia's tune automatically shifted, and she smiled brightly at the creature. "I want to take care of her then."

Cedrics eyes widened, terrified that his sister was going to take yet another thing from him, that she wanted.

"No!" he shouted.

The girl huffed, "Come on, we all know you couldn't take care of her. You'd probably just end up turning her into a pile of snowflakes."

"No I won't!" he insisted. Dodging her grabbing hand, whilst still holding his charge gently.

"Baileywick!" both children appealed.

The steward cleared his throat. Though he didn't want to encourage anymore fighting amongst the now vitriolic siblings. It was no secret that he, as well as everyone else in the castle, doubted Cedric's competence. Plus, there was also the issue that the boy had found the creature at school. Which meant she could possibly be property of the establishment.

"I'm sorry Cedric," he began delicately. Trying to soften the blow. "But I think it'd be better if one of the castle staff care for."

"But..." he started to protest. Holding the swan closer as Baileywick extended his hand out for her.

Eventually the boy relented. Sighing in dismay, he gently placed the creature into the steward's awaiting hands. Cordelia was a little disappointed too. Though that was tempered exceedingly by the knowledge that her brother would not get to keep her either.

However, as soon as the cygnet touched Baileywick's hand, she panicked. Peeping frantically and flailing her stubby wings, before jumping back towards Cedric. The boy was careful to catch her, and pulled her back into his chest. Where upon, she immediately calmed down.

"What's going on?" The royal sorcerer's wife had come on the scene. Upon seeing his mother, Cedric lightened up. Surely she would vouch for him.

"Mummy! Cedric brought home a swan from school." Cordelia tattled.

"It seems to have imprinted on him," Baileywick mentioned. Noting the bird's behavior.

"Really?" Winifred bent down, to get a closer look. A twinkle in her eyes, as she noticed the periwinkle shade of the bird's feathers.

"Well Ceddykins, it looks like you've made a new friend," she said. Beaming proudly at her son. "Will you take good care of her?"

Cordelia and Baileywick gaped. But Cedric's eye's lit up, and he grinned widely.

"Yes! I promise to take very good care of her."

"Alright, you two go off and play then." She finally instructed.

As the children went their separate ways, the steward pulled the sorceress aside. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "After all, Cedric said he found her at Hexley Hall." Insinuating his previous concern, that the swan could somehow be school property.

"Oh don't you worry," Winifred assured. "I'll take care of that."

The steward thought for a moment, but defided to leave it be. Though he was in charge of the children to some extent, ultimately the decisions of what befell them for either discipline or privilege fell to their parents. So if Winifred said it was fine, he'd have to respect that.

"Alright," he conceded. Then left to assist King Roland.  
\------ 

Cedric returned to his room. His new little charge still in hand.

"This is my room," he announced. "You'll stay here with me."

He set her gently upon the bed, and for once she didn't panic at leaving his hold. Though she stared intently up at him.

"Oh! I should probably introduce myself." Placing a hand upon his chest, he declared. "My name's Cedric."

Kneeling down, he rested his head upon the mattress as she continued to stare back at him.

"Hmm" he thought aloud "I should probably give you a name too, huh?"

The creatures eyes seemed to widen with intrigue. Though it went unnoticed as he thought.

"How about...Sofia!"

The creature blinked at him, and he laughed. "I know, it's kind of random. But I heard it once before and thought it was a pretty name. It is pretty isn't it, and you're pretty too. So it fits perfectly. Don't you think?"

The bird almost seemed to smile, as she peeped happily. Stepping up again into his awaiting arms.

He brought her close to his face, smiling in return. "I promise I'll take good care of you, Sofia."  
__________

That night Cedric slept soundly, and so did his little charge. Her bed a purple pillow situated next to his bedside table.

A stream of moonlight found it's way in through the open window. Landing upon the pillow, and the tiny bird.

Magic sparkled, as her form grew and shifted. Until in the cygnet's place there was now an auburned haired girl, with downy feathers upon her arms.

The transformation woke her, and she panicked briefly upon viewing the unfamiliar place. However, her fears assuaged as the memory of her arrival here returned.

Her gaze fell upon the sleeping boy next to her, as she climbed off the table and and approached his bedside. The hem of her simple white dress falling to her ankles.

Today had certainly been quite eventful. While migrating back to their nesting grounds, her mother had hid in her, so she could look for something for them to eat. A normal occurrence that shouldn't have caused a problem. However, this time a human had found her, and stole her.

To say she was frightened would have been a gross understatement. She desperately wanted her mother, and the human children who had abducted her were incredibly cruel. Squeezing her small frame so tightly she felt pain as she struggled. Fearful that if she couldn't, she would be doomed to some unknown horrible fate.

And then he showed up...

The nymph child climbed a top the bed, and regarded the serene face of the human boy who had saved her. Swiftly he had carried her safely away from the prescence of her tormenters. His touch had been gentle, and his voice kind as he spoke soothing words and fed her. She felt safe with him.

So much so, that she didn't want to leave him...

A part of her knew it was better to stay put, so that her mother could find her. However, fear had compelled her to stay by the human boy's side. After all, what if those awful humans found her again. No. She wanted to stay safe with this nice human.

Crawling over she got a closer look at the boy. His features serene as he slept. She hadn't seen many humans before. But decided they didn't look that much different from nymphs; and though she probably wasn't the best judge of attractiveness, she liked his face.

Cedric.

That's what he'd called himself. She remembered her mother telling her once before of the human custom of giving each other names. Something that the nymphs didn't usually ascribe to. Preferring simply the use of titles, or terms of endearment instead.

Her hands reached out, softly brushing back the peculiar strands of white hair standing amidst the black. "Thank you for saving me, Cedric." she whispered.

Cedric, she wanted to remember that name, and who it belonged to always.

Speaking of names, hadn't he given her one?

"Sofia," she repeated the moniker out loud, and smiled. It did sound nice.

A yawn escaped her, as she found herself growing tired again. Settling down next to him, she rested her head upon his chest, and fell back into a contented slumber.

The next morning, Cedric was aware of a small weight upon his chest. Peaking an eye open, he saw the little cygnet sleeping soundly upon his heart.

He chuckled, reaching a finger out to gently stroke her head. Her eyes opened, and he shifted, sitting up and holding her in his hands.

"Good morning," he greeted. "Did you come over to sleep with me during the night?"

She almost seemed to smile at him in response.  
__________

The next couple of days passed wonderfully. Cedric, spending every moment with his new companion by his side. Playing with and talking to her.

Sofia listened as he confided in her all his thoughts; and as promised, he cared for her tremendously well. Feeding her, cleaning up after her, and assuring that she had a nice place to swim in.

Then that pattern changed...

On the third day, she was surprised to see him arise earlier than before. Donning on the blue robe he had worn the first day they met.

Carrying her gently he brought her to his mother. Confusion, came over Sofia as he set her in the woman's awaiting hands. Though she didn't panic as she had before.

"Mummy, will watch you while I'm at school. I'll be back soon." he assured. Petting her gently.

Wait. You're leaving?

"Come on Cedric!" Cordelia called. The boy bid her one last goodbye and hurried to get in the coach.

Sofia watched as he disappeared from her sight. Alarmed, she called after him.

"Don't worry." Winifred soothed, silencing her cries. "Cedric will be back. He just has to go to school."

Sofia didn't quite understand, but she calmed down nevertheless. Waiting patiently, albeit anxiously, for the return of her beloved companion.

At last he did, and there was a joyful reunion between them.

Unfortunately the next day he had to leave again. It would seem that school was to a regular occurrence; and although Sofia didn't like it. She eventually got used to the pattern.

In the meantime, the little nymph relished the time she did get to spend with him. Cedric talked to her of many things; and although she couldn't answer back, she'd listen carefully. Her days were spent in her swan form; and at night, the moonlight caused her to shift into human shape. Whereupon she would abandon her pillow to snuggle up next to him upon the bed. Dreaming sweetly.

Her only regret was that they couldn't play with, or talk with him in that appearance. She had strongly considered awaking him during the night to do so. However, she remembered her mother advising her to never show her human form to a real human. An admonition she promised to obey, and she never broke a promise.

As for Cedric, he was delighted to come home to his little charge every day. The young sorcerer endeavored to do his very best to care for her as promised; and in return, she proved to be a wonderful companion. Once, he even caught Cordelia trying to coax her to be with her instead. But Sofia remained completely loyal to him.

It was certainly a great comfort to the boy. After all, ever since the _incident_ , Cordelia had switched from being his confidant and playmate, to his tormentor Roland no longer played with him regularly; having opted to now ignore and avoid the younger boy instead. And Matilda...while she wasn't ever unkind to him, the two of them had never really managed to hit it off. Plus, she was always going off on one of her _adventures_ ; and honestly Cedric couldn't help but think she was a bit odd.

All in all, it had started to get very lonesome for the boy. However all that melted away in Sofia's prescence, as the little creature became his constant companion.

Cedric also found her to be very intelligent. Helping him find the ingredients needed for his potions homework; and once even trying to sneak into his pack to join him at school. Which was followed by a quick lecture that he wasn't allowed to bring animals to school. At least not yet. He was told when he got a little older he'd be given an animal helper to assist him.

Though with his growing bond with Sofia. He was actually strongly considering if she could be his familiar.

His sleep was also better during these days. He often had pleasant dreams of playing with a small girl about his age; and was alway delighted to wake up to little Sofia sleeping a top his heart.  
________

One night, as they slept. A familiar sound caught Sofia's ear. Waking her.

Sitting up, she exited the bed and headed for the open window. The moonlight shining down as she gazed into the night sky. Listening.

She knew that song...

It was her mother! The silhouette of a swan appeared in the sky, and her heart jumped for joy.

She answered back in her own song. Before she knew it the magnificent bird flew into the window. Her luminous white feathers tipped with pink.

Before even touching the ground, the nymph took on her human form. A beautiful woman in a long flowing white gown. Her arms adorned with the same colored feathers.

"Oh darling!" she cried as Sofia ran into her embrace. Her eyes glistening with tears. "I was so worried about you!"

The girl pulled back, "I'm alright," she assured cheerfully, turning her gaze to Cedric. "He's been taking care of me."

Her mother blinked in surprise, looking over at the sleeping boy. "Him?"

Sofia nodded, smiling

"Does he know what you are?"

She shook her head. "No. He thinks I'm just a regular swan. But mother!" her eyes wide with enthusiasm as she addressed the older nymph. "He's been so kind to me! He saved me from these awful humans, and he even gave me a name."

"A name?"

"Yes!" nodding vigorously. "It's Sofia," she giggled happily, liking the way it sounded even more.

Wiggling out of her mother's embrace, she returned to Cedric's bed and climbed back in. Her smile serene as she gazed at him affectionately. Her little hand gently stroking his cheek

"He's my friend."

The nymph woman watched her daughter stare lovingly at the boy. A feeling of concern coming over her, as she realized Sofia had fallen for the boy.

This was a problem. Though human and nymph relations weren't unheard of, Sofia was still so young; and according to their custom, nymphs weren't supposed to make contact with humans until they came of age. Which was why their young were often instructed not to show their human forms to them.

There was also the issue of the nymph woman's own feelings. Though it may have been selfish, her biological drive meant she couldn't bear the idea of being separated from her child any longer.

"Darling..."

"Sofia." The girl corrected in the frank sort of way only a child can. Her mother's call bringing her attention to the woman, who was extending a hand towards her.

"Sofia," she echoed. "We have to go _home_."

Her eyes widened in dismay. "But..." she looked at Cedric, then her mother, then back at Cedric.

At that moment, her heart felt torn in two directions. She truly wanted to stay with this boy. However the instinctual need to be with her mother was overwhelming; and after fearing she had been separted from her forever, their reunion was nothing short of a miracle...

"Sofia..." the woman tried once more.

Then in a a bit of an emotional huff the small girl sighed in acquiescence her intelligent eyes alight with a mystical sheen as she touched Cedric's hair, and suddenly pulling away as though burned. An icy feeling deep in her heart with the knowledge she must soon depart.

She started to climb off the bed, but stopped, turning back to the boy.

"Goodbye " she said softly, regretting that he probably couldn't hear her. Leaning down she kissed his cheek and whispered. "I'll come back to you again someday. I promise."

With that she joined her mother in front of the window. Their human silouettes framed against the glowing white light of the moon. In a swirl of magic they changed back into swans, and flew steeply upwards high into the night. Sofia riding a top her mother's back a trail glister showering against the castle waters.  
________

Cedric woke up the next morning. Stretching a bit while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Dread suddenly surged through him as he realized that the weight he had come so accustomed to was no longer present. Touching his chest revealed that Sofia was indeed, not there.

What happened to her? Had he rolled over and squished her in the middle of the night? A frantic search of his sheets confirmed that there had been no such tragedy. Did she fall off the bed? Leaping down, he searched all over on his hands and knees. But there was no sign of her.

"Sofia!" he called. Hoping she would answer as she always did. But no response came.

He was hyperventilating as he continue to scour the room for her. His eyes fell at last upon the open window, and a terrible thought occured to him. Had she fallen out of it?

Rushing over he leaned out to check. But colud see only the bushes below.

Frantic, he ran out the door to search for her outside. Not even bothering to change into proper clothes.

In his rush he nearly ran into Baileywick. "Cedric!" the steward called. Surprised both by nearly being, tripped as well as the fact that the boy was still in his pajamas.

Cedric ignored him and continued his journey towards the area outside his window. Unaware that the steward as well as Cordelia, curious about what was happening, were following him.

At last he made it to his destination, and hurriedly searched through the bushes. Much to the confusion of his pursuers.

"Cedric. What are you doing?" Baileywick asked.

"It's Sofia! She's missing!" He explained between worried breaths. "I can't find her anywhere!"

"She probably just decided she didn't want to be with you anymore and left." Cordelia quipped.

That struck a nerve, and Cedric let out a piteous wail as tears started flowing freely down his cheeks.

The steward frowned. Well aware that the elder sibling had gone too far with that comment. Even Cordelia seemed to notice, as evidenced by her sudden silence and blank expression.

Having heard his cries, Winifred started towards them; and Baileywick took the opportunity to separate the children for the time being. Whilst the sorceress tended to her son.

"Come on Cordelia," he urged. "You should finish getting ready for school."

The girl followed him back inside as Winifred went to Cedric.

"Ceddykins! What's wrong?"

"Sofia!...She...she's...gnhh!" he was unable to get the words out as another wave of despair came over him. Eliciting a fresh set of tears.

"Alright, alright calm down," the woman soothed. Placing a hand on his back, she guided him gently into the castle.  
________

Between halted breaths, Winifred was able to decipher that Sofia had disappeared. Though this was no surprise to her. She'd always known that the cygnet was really a nymph child; and figured that her mother had most likely found her, and spirited her away.

However, she hadn't considered that such an occurrence would effect her son _this_ badly.

Cedric sat upon his bed, struggling to catch his breath as he hugged Sofia's pillow close. Tears still staining his cheeks, though he no longer cried.

It felt like a hole had bored its way straight through his heart. What had happened to his dear friend? Had she really abandoned him, as Cordelia said?

Before he could think on it further, his mother came in. A tray, with a glass of milk and fly cake, in hand.

"It's alright Ceddykins," she soothed, setting the treat upon his bedside table. "Sofia's mother probably just found her and brought her back home. I'm sure she's perfectly fine."

He sniffled as his mother gently ran a hand through his hair.

"It'll be alright," she cooed. "That kindness you showed her will be a great blessing to you someday."

Kindness. He scoffed at the word. The first traces of lost innocence seeping into his heart. What had being kind ever gotten him? What had being _good_ ever gotten him for that matter? He had been kind to Cordelia and Roland, hadn't he? And they had loved him for a time in return. But as soon as he made one mistake, one that hadn't even been his fault, they turned on him.

Before he could sink further down into his spiral of negative thoughts, Winifred distracted him with a fly cake. He received the treat silently, but gratefully, and took a bite. The taste dulled due to his recent tears. But it still helped him feel a bit better.

"I'll contact Hexley Hall and let them know you're feeling sick today." she decided, patting his head once more.

Cedric nodded slowly, still focusing on his cake. He definitely didn't feel like trying to make it through another wretched day at school right now; and it wasn't as though it was a complete lie. He certainly felt very heartsick.

While his mother left to do that, he continued to eat his treat, and eventually his thoughts returned to Sofia. Despite the hurt and anger he had felt at the idea that she may have abandoned him too. He found that the love he held for his little companion was still there. As well as the happy memories they had made together.

He just hoped his mother was right. That Sofia was safe and happy somewhere; and that maybe someday, they'd meet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet, I know. But remember, this is only the prequel. The end result was shown in the previous chapter. I also have plans for a sequel chapter to the original story; and may even make a longer story out of this. But for now, just expect a Three-shot. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going More for Sofia’s Season 1 personality when I wrote this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
